Aplicaciones
by Zusuky
Summary: Las aplicaciones de citas no son sinceras, convierten en objetos a las personas y son superficiales, además de que pueden ser peligrosas. Souichi jamas caería en esa trampa o ¿si? Volverse codicioso es tan sencillo, y es que ¿Por qué conformarse con un viaje hermoso, cuando te ofrecen miles?
1. Chapter 1

_**Aplicaciones.**_

.

.

Llegue al comedor por mi dosis de cafeína para no dormirme durante mi primera clase de la cual ya se casi todo por mi entrenamiento en Hamamatsu. Estoy desvelado y cansado, me he estado esforzando mucho en el trabajo y también en la Universidad. Sé que senpai me dejo claro que era una pérdida de dinero hacer viajes en el Shikansen, y que además, mi desempeño no sería bueno si continuaba haciendo esto.

Me deje caer sobre una silla y coloque mi café en la mesa, solo 10 minutos pensé, 10 minutos para respirar y regresar al aula. Cuando di un sorbo, la conversación de unas chicas en otra mesa, llamo mi atención. Mika y una amiga que compartía algunas clases conmigo, casi logran hacer que me ahogue con el café. A penas me recupere un poco y puse mucha atención.

Definitivamente no se darían cuenta de que las escuchaba, Mika al estar de espaldas no se dio cuenta que yo estaba allí. Lo que hablaban, no era algo que no me incumbiera. Nunca he sido un chismoso, pero, sin duda ¡Hablaban de senpai!

.

.

\- ¡Te lo digo! ¡Es cierto!...Me cree una cuenta en Bumble, una aplicación de citas donde las mujeres somos las que damos el primer paso con ellos.

Mis amigas, quienes asocian las aplicaciones de citas más con lo desechable que con Cupido o amor, me advirtieron al respecto y dijeron: Los hombres solo quieren tener sexo y desaparecer, nadie toma en serio a las mujeres que nos empoderamos, nadie quiere junto a ellos a alguien que resalte sus deficiencias.

Te lo digo Mika, al principio, me pareció que eso estaba bien. Ya sabes, falta poco para graduarme, solo unos meses y una relación seria significaría un adiós doloroso, lo cual me causaría lágrimas, pañuelos y subir de peso comiendo postres para calmar mi depresión. No, gracias, yo quiero pasarla bien, estar fresca y con energías para ingresar al campo laboral -

Mika con una mueca extraña, comento:

\- Todo lo que me dices, lo entiendo perfectamente, lo que no entiendo es: si quieres pasarla bien ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque escogiste a Tatsumi senpai?...más aun ¿Qué hace ahí senpai? ¿Estas segura que no te equivocaste? ¿Que de verdad se trataba de él? Él no me parece para nada ese tipo de persona, me refiero...alguien que se promocione para conseguir citas y menos en una página llena de mujeres así, tan libre pensadoras... Etto...no te ofendas -

\- Pues te diré que, llegue a su perfil por ser uno de los más vistos tras pocos días de su llegada a la página. Además, destaca como buen partido: Guapo, alto, muy interesante por ser un investigador y por sobre todo "Disponible". Según el conteo, le siguen o están interesadas en él, unas 2400 mujeres y la cifra seguirá aumentando, lo difícil es contactarlo. Casi nunca contesta según su resumen. Además siempre me ha gustado, nunca me anime a acercarme, porque es notorio por cómo se comporta que no le daría una oportunidad a nadie... Pero con esto, la cosa cambia -

\- Supongo entonces, que no lo has logrado, y mejor deberías dejarlo así, de mi senpai no esperes ninguna reacción... Él solo vive para sus investigaciones, le muestra más amor y dedicación a los cultivos, que a las personas jajajaja -

Aiko, la linda joven frente a Mika, poso su mano sobre su barbilla y sonrió de lado para contestar:

\- En un principio estaba muy ansiosa, en su perfil solo menciona que es serio y no tolera las bromas. Pero, todos sabemos la fama que se creó en toda la Universidad durante estos años -

\- Bueno, pero ya no es tan del todo cierta esa fama..., senpai es más sociable y tolerante con las personas. Incluso, lo es más con los que tenemos un trato diario y cercano a él. De hecho, es muy atento y nos escucha con paciencia, claro, hablo de los trabajos y experimentos jajaja.

Aiko frotando su mano en el pecho y soplándole después, dijo:

\- Pues aunque te parezca difícil, me ha contestado, hemos charlado un poco por chat. Y como te dije, no estaba buscando una relación, mucho menos amor, pero el tipo es tan inteligente, misterioso y sobre todo apuesto, que estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para que acepte una primera cita, no sé, aunque sea a beber un café, después, ya se verá ...

Por eso quise hablar contigo...tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y sé que como tu amiga, me ayudaras ¿Verdad? ¿Ayudaras a tu amiga? -

Mika se la pensaba en responder, probablemente recordando el consejo de Tadokoro, de no intervenir en esas cosas cuando ella revelo que muchas habían postulado para ser asistentes, solo por lo enamoradas que estaban de Souichi.

\- Yo prefiero no involucrarme, todavía estaré asistiéndolo en el laboratorio por más de un año -

\- Al menos dale buenas referencias mías...te cuento que hoy antes de venir a clases le mande un mensaje deseándole: _**Que te vaya bien en el laboratorio hoy**_. Puede que eso no suene importante, pero intentaba darle una pista, estoy interesada en algo más que nuestras conversaciones casuales.

Pero creo que no entendió mi indirecta, tan directa, por eso hace unos minutos le envié un mensaje de texto: _ **¿Podrías enviarme una lista con tus platillos favoritos?**_ Me contesto que le gusta el sushi, pero aún no estoy muy segura de que haya captado el mensaje. Por lo que decidí ser un poco más atrevida: _**¿Quieres ir a cenar hoy, cenaremos sushi?"...**_ Mira lo que me contesto -

Le mostro el teléfono a Mika, quien solo torció apenada la boca

"Suena divertido"..."pero estaré ocupado". Decía la respuesta.

Ante el silencio de su amiga, Aiko iracunda, pero con el rostro rojo de vergüenza dijo algo fuerte:

\- ¡Me sentí tan ridícula!...terminé escribiéndole: _**Me gustas mucho y quiero estar contigo**_. Es un genio, pero en estas cuestiones... Después cerré con fuerza los ojos, mordí mis labios y presioné Enviar.

.

.

.

Escuchar hablar a dos mujeres de esos temas, de verdad es aterrador, mas tratándose de mi senpai como foco de su atención. El maldito café, ya estaba helado y yo solo encajaba mi dedos sobre mis piernas. Para mi mala suerte, Mika no leyó, no leyó en voz alta la respuesta de Souichi ¡¿Que le contesto?!

Quería levantarme y gritar ¡Basta! ¡Mentira! ¡Mi senpai no es ese hombre del que están hablando!

Para empeorar todo, continuaron... ¿Acaso hay más?

Aiko, es una joven más o menos de mi edad, de estatura promedio entre las mujeres japonesas, delgada, pero no sin curvas y carne donde debe. Su rostro es ovalado, sus rasgos muy finos, y todo en su cara hace una agradable armonía, boca pequeña, nariz pequeña y ojos oscuros también pequeños.

Para este momento, la chica me resultaba tan molesta y a mí nunca me cayó mal, pero meterse con mi novio.

Mika continuaba sin notar mi presencia que esta tan al tanto de su "discreta conversación"

Aiko añadió:

\- Sé que no debo pedir más, sé que esto puede romper las reglas. Las aplicaciones de citas te permiten establecer límites evidentes: la edad, la distancia. Pero también hay reglas específicas: tengo una fecha límite para la relación, tal vez por eso voy con prisa, también nos explica qué sentimientos no deben expresarse, desde el afecto, hasta las críticas, y los límites respecto de lo que no debe compartirse acerca de nuestra vida privada. Aunque se puede regular en qué medida quieres integrar a esa persona en otros aspectos de tu vida como presentársela o no a los amigos -

Mika comprendió enseguida por que el mensaje que le mostro, era enviado por su número de celular.

\- Por eso le enviaste el mensaje por tu teléfono y no por la aplicación, ¡Ya entiendo! -

\- Si, durante todo el tiempo, tenía todo el control, pero últimamente, me sorprendo de lo mucho que pienso en él y me descubro pasando por el laboratorio varias veces al día, solo por verlo. Morinaga ya debe haberlo notado, es a quien siempre veo que voltea a ver a las ventanas -

Mika se carcajeo, claro, me conocía y también a senpai. Pero la muy tonta, seguía sin notar mi presencia a unos pocos metros de ellas. Si no me veían, era porque una enorme columna me servía de escudo...

.

.

A casi una hora de haberle enviado su descarada confesión, su celular comenzó a sonar. ¡Mierda, que no sea senpai! ¡Que no sea senpai!... Pero, si era él.

\- ¡Mira, mira! -

Ese grito emocionado no era algo bueno para mí, ¡Alguien haga que ya se calle esta mujer!

Mika se unió a su alegría y gritos.

\- ¡Guauuuu, tú también le agradas!...Eso, eso es increíble -

Estuve a punto de levantarme corriendo y aclarar todo con senpai. Durante unos segundos, mi futuro, nuestro futuro se tiño de negro...reaccione pensando que no tan rápido podría borrar semejante evidencia. Pero, ni un minuto después, el celular volvió a sonar.

Y entonces apareció otro mensaje de texto: **Es solo que las citas no es lo mío por ahora** , leyó en voz alta Aiko a manera que Mika se enterara. De la euforia, la chica paso a una cara larga y triste.

Yo sabía lo que se sentía aquello, lo he experimentado tantas veces con senpai. En un momento me puedo sentir tan feliz por algo hecho o dicho de su parte, y al siguiente minuto, me hace desean llenar mis bolsillos de rocas y tirarme a un lago profundo.

Cuando dejo claro que no estaba interesado en citas o un compromiso, decidí levantarme y salir. Mis deseos de regresar al laboratorio se evaporaron. Ahora estaba verdaderamente preocupado y más ansioso que nunca.

Comencé a pensar de camino a una de las bancas del jardín de la Universidad, que podían existir otras chicas a parte de Aiko.

Hice memoria de las pocas veces que senpai se alejaba de mí para contestar el teléfono. Poco después de eso, me había dado cuenta que en el momento que él lo quisiera, podía crear una cuenta en Facebook u otra aplicación donde no me incluyera o a nadie cercano a nosotros.

¿Y si conocía a más chicas de otras facultades? O tenía otras cuentas aparte de Bumble, en Tinder el podría ser tal cual. Hasta podría tener a alguna para cada día de la semana y es que ¿Quién no se enamoraría de inmediato de senpai?

Se me ocurrió que en cualquier momento una "aventura" podría comenzar y más ahora que no estoy casi con él. No es tan descabellado pensarlo, porque eso es lo que fomentan las aplicaciones de citas: ofrecen una avalancha de pretendientes potenciales.

Sé que logran crear la tentación para que sigas viendo opciones. Mientras pasas decenas, cientos o, incluso, miles de perfiles, solo puedes deducir lo evidente: entre todos ellos, debe haber alguien mejor que la persona con la que estoy en este momento. Sé que senpai puede escoger a quien quiera, siempre ha estado en esa posición, pero yo...yo solo quiero estar con una persona.

¿Acaso no puedo ser la mejor opción para él?

.

.

.

 **Sobra decir que las aplicaciones de citas no son sinceras, que hacen objetos a las personas y son superficiales, además de que pueden ser peligrosas.**

 **Que te vuelven codicioso, y es que ¿Por qué conformarse con un viaje hermoso, cuando te ofrecen miles?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre, pueden comentar lo que deseen.**

 **Saludos!**

 **.**

.

.

.


	2. Capítulo 2 Las aplicaciones puede

**Capítulo 2.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las aplicaciones pueden ser simple Oropel.**

 **.**

.

.

Confieso que cuando llega la noche lo único que deseo es llegar a mi pequeño departamento. A esas horas ya estoy muy agotado por la larga jornada de trabajo, pero las redes sociales me hacen una grata compañía, si, sé que suena patético, pero estoy solo. Y aunque cuente con el don de la amistad y ser una persona muy sociable. En el amor soy un completo desastre, creo que las chicas piensan que todo me lo tomo a broma.

Las aplicaciones para conocer personas son el bum en las conversaciones durante el almuerzo en mi trabajo. De esa manera, empujado por la moda conocí a Miyuki, una linda joven de 23 años, hermosa de cuerpo y porque no decirlo, bella de alma, apasionada de la música, los cafés de lectura y la soledad. Un paquete exclusivamente hecho para mí.

No llegué a conocerla en persona porque el destino siempre conspira en mi contra ¡Les digo, puedo ayudar a otros con sus relaciones! Pero en lo mío, lo arruino pronto.

Nuestro paso por este planeta nos tiene reservadas esas burlas sarcásticas que nos fulminan de un vistazo y nos mantenemos con ganas de amar, entregarnos, y que nos amen. Pero les cuento más de esa linda chica.

Miyuki sabe todo de música, y yo tan apasionado de los karaokes, pasábamos horas hablando de eso. Ella tenía el don de la palabra, una palabra siempre lista para hacerme olvidar que había tenido un mal día. Sus frases eran tan adecuadas para cada instante de la vida, que no podía creer que tuviera 23 años, parecía que hablaba con alguien mucho mayor.

Después de chatear unos meses usando el nombre Souichi, la foto Souichi y la edad de Souichi, me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ella, llegaba a casa apenas tomando un vaso de sumo de frutas, quitándome la corbata jaloneándola, botando mi portafolio, solo porque ya sentía que no podía vivir sin saber de su vida, de su día.

En un principio me parecía risible cuando escuchaba a alguien en el trabajo decir que le habían partido el corazón y más aun ver que caían en depresión. Me preguntaba ¿Quién puede ser tan estúpido como para enamorarse de alguien a quien jamás ha visto en persona? Pues yo, yo mismo era uno de esos, y ahora comenzaba a preguntarme que tan comprensiva seria, si, si sabía perdonar, porque debería perdonarme. El día en que se enterara de la verdad, de que yo no era ese sujeto rubio y guapo de 26 años ¿Continuaría con la misma confianza? ¿Si quiera le gustaría?

No me considero feo, pero a comparación del adonis rubio que uso como perfil, si podría causarle una decepción a Miyuki. También había olvidado ese pequeño detalle llamado "Souichi" ¿Que pasaría si se enterara de lo que hago?... ¡Na! Imposible, el tipo vive metido en sus investigaciones y estudios. Más me preocuparía si fuese Morinaga kun quien se enterara, ese gigantón no dudo que podría molerme a golpes y más porque se nota lo celoso y territorial que es jajajaja.

Pero a alguien debía decirle lo que hacía, tenía esa espinita molestando mi grisácea conciencia. Decidí contarle todo lo que había estado haciendo a mi mejor amigo, pero como siempre reacciono muy asustado al escuchar el nombre de su cuñado. Puso el grito en el cielo, comencé a arrepentirme de decirle, era capaz de arruinarlo todo y más si corría a decirle a su esposo Tomoe.

\- ¡¿Estás loco!? ¡Souichi te matara si sabe que lo usas como tu perfil, además, es ilegal! -

\- Lo sé, lo sé...pero él me debe algo, tendrá que tranquilizarse -

\- ¿Te debe algo? ¿Que se supone que es? –

.

¡Diablos! En mi desesperación, casi abro la bocota del secretito que le conozco a Souichi kun y su amadísimo Kouhai kun.

Cambie de tema explicándole a Kurokawa que ya llevaba 3 meses y que quería conocer a Miyuki y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Ella vivía en la prefectura de Fukuoka, saqué los boletos para el día de san Valentín, le llevaría un enorme chocolate en forma de corazón y me preparé toda una semana para lo que habría de pasar. Hasta ensaye como explicarle mi tonto y mentiroso comportamiento.

Compré su música preferida, algunos libros que me dijo querer leer. Quería que supiera que tenía presente todo aquello de lo que habíamos hablado, que ella era especial que no había olvidado un solo detalle, que recordaba todo lo que nos gustaba a ambos y cuán importante era dejar a un lado los prejuicios, si, los prejuicios, pues se enteraría que tenía 12 años más de los que Souichi kun tiene, la persona que ella pensaba que era.

Ella me había comentado que tenía procedencia americana, que aunque parecía completamente japonesa, sus padres vivían en New york cuando ella nació y que desde que llego a Japón ella jamás había regresado a su lugar natal. Yo, para ella era un hombre soltero sin compromisos y un prestigiado investigador en la Universidad de Nagoya, que por estar siempre estudiando y trabajando le había cerrado las puertas al amor y que tenía guardado ahora un sueño: el de sentar cabeza, comprarse una pequeña casa y tener dos hijos... Si lo supiera Souichi kun, me mataría.

.

.

.

 **Morinaga kun.**

.

.

¡Mierda! Juraría que sería experto en estos temas, si, lo sería si senpai no estuviera a mi lado, si no me hubiese pedido permanecer con él, cosa que agradezco infinitamente y no cambiaría por nada.

Pero, por otro lado, me siento ignorante. En estos momentos tendría toda una red de contactos dispuestos a solo pasar un buen rato, a tener sexo bueno y duro. Aunque pensando de forma más madura, sé que esa no sería la solución para sacarlo de mi mente y corazón, en realidad, no habría nada que lo lograra.

Claro que siempre fui cuidadoso en el pasado, nunca tuve sexo inseguro con sujetos que no conocía, los condones eran indispensables en mi cartera, pero desde que estoy con senpai, mi única pareja, disfruto de las delicias de sentir por completo sus adentros y además, es mi virginal amor, nunca antes tocado por otro hombre y pretendo que nadie más lo toque, ni mujer, ni hombre.

Ahora como un loco investigo todo de esas aplicaciones, y me pregunto ¿Yo soy un pervertido? Encontré consejos tan variados y algunos hasta lejos de mi esfera de conocimiento. Hasta vi algo que pensé en realizar con senpai la próxima vez...no, no, ¡Detente Tetsuhiro te estas desviando de lo que buscas!

Encontré algo interesante, consejos y significados de otros que ya llevan su tiempo en esto: Si quieres que tu prospecto de pareja sepa que estás muy interesado, tendrás que hacer más que revisar sus historias y publicaciones. También debes poner atención a su página de perfil, donde puedes ver todas sus fotografías ¿Senpai subió fotos suyas aparte de la de perfil? Me pregunte mordiendo mi labio y apretando el puño. La información continuaba:

Hacer un cumplido o un halago en Instagram es tan simple como darle me gusta a algunas fotografías.

 ** _Un me gusta puede dar a entender_** Me gustó tu fotografía al azar.

 ** _Dos likes es_** Me gustan dos de tus fotos.

 ** _Tres likes significan_** Estoy tratando a propósito de llamar tu atención. Es el equivalente a mirar fijamente a alguien en un bar.

 ** _Comentar algo bueno o coquetear_** sería el equivalente a levantarte del asiento en el bar, acercarte y saludar.

 ** _Ya un mensaje directo es oficial_** Es decirle: Estoy aquí y no estoy jugando, me gustas.

Pensé que es como en la vida real, pero muy tonto. Ahora debes esperar si el interesado gusta de ti y tus fotografías es como: Si estás mirando a alguien en el bar y ellos no te devuelven la mirada o por el contrario, te ofrecen un trago de manera coqueta levantando su copa.

.

Bueno, ahora el verdadero problema es abordar el tema con él sin perder el control, porque de hecho, estoy que me lleva...

.

.

.

\- ¡Calmate Morinaga! ¡Eso que dices es tan estúpido! ¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo en buscar citas con nadie! ¿De dónde sacas semejante tontería? -

\- ¡Aiko chan! ¡Estas ligando con ella! Y hasta Mika lo sabe -

\- Y ¿Quién es Aiko chan? ¡Por dios Morinaga, ni siquiera la conozco! -

.

.

.

Tan bien portadito el senpai, y las cosas se le comenzaban a complicar.

.

.

Caminando con rumbo al laboratorio, dos chicas discutían, una bastante alterada.

\- ¡Exijo una explicación! Primero dice que le agrado y me habla de sus gustos y luego me manda al demonio ¡Esto no se queda así! -

-¡Tranquila Aiko! ¿No pensaras ir al laboratorio y hacer una escena? -

Llegaron y escuchaban a Souichi hablar con alguien, aunque más parecía que discutían.

.

.

Morinaga fue el primero en notar la presencia de las chicas y vio que Souichi no reaccionaba cuando vio a Aiko. Pero la joven no tardó en llegar al frente del demonio de laboratorio y reclamar:

\- ¿Porque si no te interesaba, me seguiste el juego? Si se suponía que no querías nada conmigo ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio? ¡Eres un monstruo, un demonio! -

Souichi, tan igual, tan familiar a lo que hizo con Morinaga, pregunto:

\- ¿Te conozco? Y ¿Tú quién eres? -

Aiko aún más molesta por la pregunta.

\- ¡¿Ahhhh?! ¿Que quien soy? Aparte de todo ¿Tienes amnesia? ¡Mira, aquí están registradas nuestras conversaciones! -

.

.

Después de aclarar todo y el senpai mostrarle que su número de celular no coincidía con el que ella decía, optaron por investigar. Aiko tan decidida, marco directo al teléfono. Por tres veces, la persona dueña de aquel celular se negaba a contestar. Souichi ya enfadado ordeno:

\- Dime el número, le marcaré desde mi teléfono, es lógico que evite hablar con alguien tan molesto -

\- ¡Arrrgggg! -

Después del segundo sonido continuo de llamada entrante, por fin contestaron.

\- Moshi, moshi...Souichi kun ¡Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti! Es gracioso que llames, porque en algunos días pensaba en ir a Nagoya y pasar por ti, beber e ir a un karaoke -

Los ojos de Souichi con esa expresiva sorpresa, provocaron más ansiedad en los demás, era evidente que la persona era alguien que el senpai conocía o parecía reconocer aquella voz. Además de que su interlocutor mantenía el número de contacto del senpai desde su última conversación por la pelea de Morinaga y el rubio.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Se esperaban esto?...Algo así, Souichi no piensa en otra cosa que obligaciones, si acaso comida y una que otra vez...está necesitado de Morinaga xd.**

 **.**

 **El siguiente capítulo termina.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Capítulo 3 No todo lo que brilla es

**_Capítulo 3._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _No todo lo que brilla es oro._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Experimentaba por primera vez, una relación puramente emocional sin ningún contacto físico o sexual.

Eso es lo que ofrecía esta aplicación, perspectivas a futuro, ilusiones posibles etc.

Como un tonto adolescente, pensaba que eso le daba una chispa a esta relación, una relación virtual en la que el coqueteo constante hacia latir mi corazón y me sacaba varias sonrisas.

.

Cuando decidí conocer a Miyuki, ella se puso feliz. Me escribió sin detenerse por unos 7 minutos todo lo que tenía pensado hacer cuando llegara. Yo la interrumpí diciendo que ese viaje a Fukuoka seria nuestro punto de partida para realizar planes en nuestra vida, que ya era hora de que alguno de los dos sueños que compartíamos se hiciera realidad. El suyo era el de encontrar un hombre que le alegrara la existencia, nadie más que yo. Y el mío, encontrar el amor y no soltarlo.

Era 13 de febrero y yo me encontraba ansioso y mirando por todos lados en la sala de espera del aeropuerto con una peluca rubia y larga coleta, seguiría con mi farsa hasta explicarle. Acordamos ponernos un sombrero alto de copa y lentes negros. Era para encontrarnos rápido, pues por fotos yo ya la conocía.

Una chica linda se acercó a mí y me saludó. Me dijo que venía a buscarme por instrucciones de Miyuki, me apresuro a tomar mi maleta y a seguirla, llegamos a una camioneta. Yo caminaba detrás de ella desilusionado, y le comente:

\- Esperaba ver a Miyuki como acordamos -

La chica avergonzada me dijo:

\- Si y yo esperaba encontrarme con un joven de 26 años...bueno, Miyuki comento que esa era tu edad -

-Sí, pero no quiero que Miyuki sepa que no soy un joven de 26 años. Es una sorpresa -

Le dije en tono casi suplicante, para que no le avisara de antemano.

-Como quiera -

Contestó y siguió.

\- Ella tuvo un contratiempo y salió, pero me dio instrucciones de que lo instale en su hospedaje, allá cerca encontrara todo en alimentos, hay muchos restaurantes y tiendas -

-Gracias, pero solo necesito acomodarme y esperarla. Todo lo demás quiero conocerlo en su presencia. Si se contactan, dile que tengo solo una semana y que desearía que regrese lo antes posible -

.

La joven me llevo a un pequeño departamento y se marchó rápidamente, le repetí que guardara el secreto de mi edad y apariencia.

Cuando quedé solo sentí curiosidad de buscar las cosas y objetos que eran parte de nuestras charlas. Cada libro y cada melodía que le gustaba.

Caminé por todos lados y me detuve en la habitación que supuse era de ella. Mi vista no se topó con nada, ni un libro ni un reproductor de música, ni una foto de ella, en realidad no parecía haber nada de ella allí.

Tomé un baño largo, reparador y me quede dormido. Por la noche, el hambre me despertó y salí a buscar que comer, no me pareció que los alrededores del lugar fueran como los que ella me describió.

El 14 de febrero miraba yo el chocolate en forma de corazón que le daría, pero termine pasando el día solo. Así pasaron dos días y no tenía noticias de Miyuki, en su página no mostraba actividad alguna por los pasados 3 días y la chica que me llevo a este departamento, no volvió a venir.

Primero, me sentí preocupado, y ¿Si algo malo le sucedió? Qué tal si estaba enferma o algún imprevisto urgente surgió. Pero era improbable, no es que ella no tuviera forma de comunicarse conmigo, ya me habría llamado o inclusive pedido ayuda.

.

.

.

.

 ** _El amor es un misterio, cada uno lo somos._**

.

No, mi relación con senpai no está basada en una mentira. Pero, como muchas relaciones, es un misterio. No podía saber todo sobre Souichi cuando nos conocimos, ni él podía saber todo acerca de mí. Ninguno de nosotros sabe qué nos depara el futuro, siempre habrá cosas que no sepas de tu pareja.

¡Todo eso me hacía volverme loco! Los celos me mataban, era un triunfo que estuviera trabajando en Shizuoka, admito que no me concentraba del todo y estuve a punto de cometer errores. Y aunque senpai ya me dice más lo que piensa, sé que nunca dice todo, siempre se reserva cosas.

\- ¡No soy un enfermo Morinaga! Yo no estoy pensando en sexo todo el tiempo, sabes que siempre estoy muy ocupado en el laboratorio, que apenas y puedo contestar tus llamadas -

\- ¡Entiendo eso! Lo que no entiendo, es porque Isogai siempre tiene planes para molestarnos. Es obvio que abrio esa cuenta a tu nombre con el fin de que consigas una pareja femenina. Iré ya mismo a buscarlo y partirle la cara, lo he querido hacer desde que lo conozco ¡Siempre ha planeado algo contigo! -

\- ¡Calmate! Te lo repito... ya me explico todo y prometió que cerraría hoy mismo la cuenta. También prometió ya no meterse con nosotros, ni amenazarnos más con sus tontos chantajes e idas al karaoke -

.

Todo sonaba muy sencillo en los labios de senpai, pero yo no me tragaba ese cuento tan fácilmente. Conozco a muchos que deciden no darse cuenta de ciertas cosas...pero yo no soy de esos y no tenía planeado dejar tranquilo a Isogai, no después de tantos problemas que ha estado a punto de ocasionarnos.

Es un milagro que senpai continúe conmigo después de sentirse casi descubierto, por culpa de ese sujeto, que parece que no tiene nada más importante que fastidiarnos o de verdad es gay y quiere quitarme a Souichi como siempre he sospechado.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Domingo en Fukuoka._**

.

La tristeza y la ansiedad me despojaron de toda esperanza, ya era domingo y mañana debía regresar al trabajo. Mis horas para estar en Fukuoka finalizaban y Miyuki no había aparecido en toda la semana. Tenía listo mi equipaje y lo necesario para regresar a Tokio.

Tocaron la puerta y mi corazón salto, pensé que era ella, quien finalmente llegaba con una extraña explicación. No resulto ser así, un alto sujeto, con una manera de vestir intimidante y mal encarado, pregunto si yo era Taichirou Isogai y si había estado hospedado en eses lugar, a lo que respondí que era así. El hombre me entrego un documento que llevaba en un sobre y me dijo que lo revisara.

Era una cuenta por pagar a mi nombre y era por una cantidad exagerada, exagerada porque supuestamente se trataba del pago de mi estadía en ese departamento, le dije que debía tratarse de un error, que yo era invitado de Miyuki. La respuesta que me dio termino por destrozarme.

\- Lo siento caballero pero no conozco a ninguna persona con ese nombre y lo que si tengo es una deuda de alquiler a su nombre. Lo inteligente por su parte seria liquidar la deuda e irse sin causar problemas, los dueños de estos departamentos no son muy pacientes -

No estaba dispuesto a pagar algo que no había solicitado, pero tardíamente entendí que fui víctima de un fraude, un fraude en el que participaba Miyuki o quien fuese esa persona, al final ella o el solo era un gancho para embaucar a los despistados y yo tan estúpido caí, ni siquiera Souichi con su poca socialización hubiera caído en esta trampa.

Tres semanas atrás debí sospecharlo, Muyuki me había hablado de los problemas económicos a los que últimamente se enfrentaba, me hablo de su sobrino enfermo y que los gastos en su tratamiento los estaba dejando en bancarrota. Enamorado y con ánimos de apoyarla le ofrecí ayuda, en un principio no acepto, pero días después, llorando afligida me solicito cierta cantidad. Me aseguro que cuando nos encontráramos el 14 de febrero, me lo devolvería todo; le mande gran parte de mis ahorros.

En un principio, pensé que no se presentó a nuestro encuentro porque aún no reunía el dinero. Pero con esto, comprendo que no le basto sacarme todo ese efectivo, ahora debía pagar por un servicio que no solicite. Y con lo defraudado, decepcionado y estúpido que me sentía, opte por no hacer alboroto y pagar. No tenía ánimos ni para denunciar. Pero ahora se, que con las aplicaciones de citas y redes sociales, hay que tener cuidado.

.

A unas horas de que llegara la noche del mismo domingo, toque tierra en Tokio y como si no fuese suficiente, fui descubierto por Souichi en mi uso de su identidad. Le asegure que borraría la cuenta en Bumble y que ya no metería mis narices en su relación con Morinaga. ¡Eso si es una pena! Me divertía tanto cuando lo hacía repelar, sus sonrojos cada que cantaba o sus enfurecidas reacciones cuando lo llamaba a él o a Kanako chan.

.

A penas había descansado un poco, listo para continuar compadeciéndome de mí mismo y repasar todas las equivocaciones que he cometido en mis relaciones, cuando el timbre de mi puerta me espanto y quien estaba detrás de ella, me espanto aún más... ¡Era Morinaga!

Su rostro enfadado ¡Era aterrador! ¿Que hacía en Tokio a estas horas? No bien abría la puerta y el hombre ya me tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡Tranquilo!... A mi también me da gusto verte -

\- ¡Isogai san, ya irme a Hamamatsu y dejar solo a senpai, me causa una enorme preocupación! Ahora tú pareces muy desocupado y dispuesto a causarnos problemas como siempre -

Con calma hice que me soltara, su furia no parecía disminuir y yo tampoco me sentía con ánimos para bromear, como sin duda haría si estuviera bien. Lo invite a entrar.

\- Te aseguro que siempre he estado de tu lado, tal vez otro día te cuente como he sido de ayuda entre ustedes dos. Lo que te puedo decir, es que en esta ocasión no hice nada con intención de molestarlos, ni siquiera pensé que Souichi descubriría esa cuenta y digo "esa" porque ya no existe, ya la borre tal y como le prometí que haría -

\- ¡Senpai no la encontró, él no tiene tiempo para perderlo en esas cosas! Sucede que tú fuiste muy estúpido al interactuar con estudiantes de nuestra misma Universidad. No falto la que ya estaba desde antes interesada en él y aprovecho la oportunidad. Solo que no contaba que era un farsante engañándola -

¿Eso era yo? ¿Un farsante? ¿Un mentiroso? Alguien que sin saberlo lastimo a otra persona. Entonces ¿Merezco lo que me pasa? ¿Este sufrimiento, es mi propio karma? Creo que sí, quise engañar y resulté engañado. Feliz nuevo engaño Miyuki, donde quiera que estés.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Hacia Shizuoka_**.

.

.

Mis ganas de golpear a Isogai desaparecieron al escuchar su historia. No podía creer que ese sujeto tan despreocupado estuviese sufriendo tanto. Me hizo reflexionar que al final, y al principio, no somos más que un misterio para los demás. Y el amor, también lo es.

Y precisamente de eso se trata enamorarse, ¿o que no? De desear saber más sobre alguien, de lo fascinante y el deleite que sientes cada vez que puedes descubrir una parte y darte cuenta de que hay tantas más y que no quieres terminar de conocer a quien amas. Eso siento con senpai, siempre descubro cosas nuevas y hermosas de él.

Quizá la sentencia de muerte del amor en esta era digital, no es estar enojados o volverse indiferentes con tu pareja, sino perder el deseo de querer conocer a tu pareja. Y eso es algo imposible de lograr detrás de una pantalla, solo puedes conocerla estando al pendiente y mostrándole verdadero interés. Fingir eso, y que estas, es muy fácil mediante el teclado.

Ya quiero regresar con senpai, abrazarlo, besarlo y todavía no llego siquiera a mi entrenamiento.

.

.

.

 ** _Las aplicaciones y las redes sociales, pueden ser un estupendo sitio para los que calman su ansiedad con conversaciones casuales y si no se involucran sentimientos. Pero también pueden ser un peligro para los incautos. Se realizan miles de fraudes por estos medios._**

 ** _Isogai san lo experimento en este fic. Espero haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Pueden comentar lo que deseen como siempre._**

 ** _Saludos._**

.

.

.


End file.
